


Here On Earth

by Tezca



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Also takes place in a Ghost AU by way of the original fic that this was inspired from, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Azirapahle centric, Cameos by a couple of other celebs, Character Death, Gen, Human AU, Human Aziraphale (Good Omens), Mentioned Major Character Death, Some Humor, so very light rpf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-16 21:27:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21277976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tezca/pseuds/Tezca
Summary: A series of novels is adapted into a tv show. Aziraphale is 58 and he is a showrunner.





	Here On Earth

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [in the house we remain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20811797) by [commodorecliche](https://archiveofourown.org/users/commodorecliche/pseuds/commodorecliche). 

> So I read this amazingly written Ghost AU fic called [In The House We Remained](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20811797/chapters/49469135) by commodorecliche the other day and I ended up having HC's of my own for it. The urge to write something was that strong so I asked permission the night before Halloween and here we have the result! I hope y'all enjoy the fic! 
> 
> The title is from a Dierks Bentley song of the same name.

It was loud, noisy, something Aziraphale wasn’t entirely used too. He wasn’t much for going to cons but it was worth it. Very much if you ask him. If there was ever one reason for going to a con like the San Diego Comic Con for the past six years than honoring Crowley surely was it. It was that reason alone that he also agreed to helm the show based on his series of novels.

Still, despite all the noises and claustrophobic crowds, there was a happy energetic vibe in the air. Hundreds and hundreds of vendors, artists, fans and celebrities alike to celebrate various forms of media. Panels and a variety of events for con-goers to attend. Now that part he looked forward too, seeing a community of fans enjoy something that touched them deep down. He can certainly appreciate that. Crowley would’ve. 

Aziraphale is 58 and he is a showrunner. Or _was_ officially really seeing how the last season of Great Omens had just air the previous month.

“I’ve been to plenty of these by now with y’all and I still get jittery,” A blond woman admittedly softly backstage. Her voice shook with understandable nerves.

Aziraphale gave her a sympathetic smile, “I can rest assure you Mrs. Nettles that it’s perhaps even more so in my case. You’ll do fine,” He hoped it didn’t show that deep down, he felt a great sadness about the whole affair. It felt _wrong_ that Crowley can’t be here to reap the hard work of bringing his pride and joy to the world. To have so many people enjoy the fruits of his labor while he laid in the dirt an ocean away with the misconception that no one else believed in him.

Wrong that Crowley was not here to enjoy what had once started out as a grain of an idea in his mind. 

Wrong that his creative soul didn’t get a chance to flourish. 

Wrong and wholly unfair that he was locked into a vicious relationship with someone that couldn’t bear to have him to be more _capable_ in every which way. Wasn’t fair that he was snuffed out too soon. 

Oh how he terribly wished Crowley can visually see the truth in person rather than on a screen. This whole experience overall just felt rather incomplete, so to speak, otherwise.

The two were backstage along with the other few stars and the director of the critically acclaimed show The Great Omens. It had won several awards and even inspired a few tie in novels much in the same way Doctor Who had licensed novels. To say Aziraphale was pleased with how much positive reaction the show had over the years – plus the original novels - well, it would be the _biggest_ understatement of the universe. 

(Only person that had the ability to be even more floored than Aziraphale was Crowley naturally. One thing the former will never disclose due to how bonkers it’ll make him appear is how he _literally_ knows Crowley is overjoyed with how the adaption came out).

He was just absolutely floored with how many fans he’d seen here dressing up as the characters Crowley so lovingly created. Crafted and put together like a complex puzzle piece as to form a character one could deeply relate too. Characters people cared about enough to create wonderful pieces of art and stories for others to enjoy and make their day. People messaging him that the show and/or books had helped them through a rough patch in their lives. 

It was amazing to put it in simple words. Amazing and yet, bittersweet all the same. Grateful and absolutely humbled at the response all this had gotten and yet there was always going to that unmistakable void left by the creator’s absence that’ll never be filled.

Aziraphale watched as David slung a casual arm around Jennifer and spoke friendly words of encouragement. They really had all become like a little family over the past several years. Even those that only popped up once or twice in one season felt like they were given permanent resident in their little world. From Michael Sheen and David Tennant - who played the leads - to any of the extras in any given episodes. 

Everyone was very dedicated and committed to their part to bring Crowley’s story of a demon and an angel falling in love to the screen. It was a project woven in with great love and care to make sure it was as faithful as it could be to the novels. He didn’t want to skimp out on anything. He wanted the results to be crafted with the same amount of ingredients Crowley used in his prose. 

That said, however, yes there were parts he had to cut out due to financial or logistical reasons. It frankly torn out his heart to do so. It felt as if he was some deranged psychopath who had taken his children and torn away parts of them until it didn’t take away from the story. 

Just two seconds later the speaker started the introduction and the roar of the audience applause and cheers jostled Aziraphale out of his thoughts. This was it, Crowley would definitely want him to enjoy himself. And actually that didn’t exactly accurately described the situation. It was more than telling something like that to others that after they lost a loved one. For him, Crowley actually told him to enjoy himself and ‘please, please don’t think too much on what could’ve been while you’re promoting the show, angel. I want you to have fun. Promise me?’when he left the cottage the other day.

Neil was called out first – Aziraphale felt a small tinge of sadness increased in his gut. His soul ached for a reality that Crowley was able to be here in person. He wished he could steal a moment or two to himself to grieve.

Jennifer was called next – Aziraphale was able to quell it down. If his body wanted to cry at the unfairness of it all and the cold merciless ways of the universe, well it’ll just have to wait until he is back in his hotel room. Oh he could just bow out right now. There was an admittedly tempting opportunity. Nobody really had their eyes on him so he easily sneak into the metaphorical shadows and be in his room in less than 20 minutes.

David’s turn to walk out - Aziraphale shook his head to clear his mind. No that would be wrong. That wouldn’t be fair to the venue who had booked him to be here. And to the fans who had expected and paid good money good see. And it undoubtedly wouldn’t be fair to Crowley who counted on him to be his representative on Earth.

Well Crowley was technically still on Earth but that’s neither here nor there. 

He fidgeted a bit with his mic to distract him and keep him grounded in reality. He very much wanted to see this through. For Crowley and his fans. 

His name was called last and Aziraphale took a split second to take a deep breath. He willed his legs to move forward into the rush of applause and cheers. He looked every bit like a bookshop owner gentleman who might’ve gotten a tad lost compared to the others. Even without the jacket.

He waved graciously and smiled as he walked across the stage over to his seat next to David. The questions and banter started in earnest, the light, casual, happy mood filled the room. Each question was met with equal parts serious replies and funny ones.

“...This is the first time I’ve have more demons coming up than Time Lords for photos…” David said with a light airy laugh about ten minutes in. They were on the subject of what was the biggest way being on the show affected them. 

“I had more than a few people coming backstage at a Sugarland show saying they loved my acting in Great Omens and how it...how it resonated with them much in the same way a song might.” Jennifer commented with a bright, passionate smile, “Kristian - who is the other member of the band - gets a huge kick out of it.”

Several minutes passed and another fan came up to the mic. This time the question was directed at Aziraphale. Most of them prior were either directed at one of the actors or more in general. His head pique up from the table to look at the person at the mic. She was a young woman who cosplayed at the main angel character. The one Michael Sheen played.

“This is for Mr. Fell. Were there any scenes you had to fight to keep in the show?”

A calm quiet came over the room as Aziraphale silently worked over in his mind to recall any such instances, “Luckily not to much miss. However, I do remember having to fight a bit extra to keep the scene where Michael Sheen’s character Falls” Aziraphale began, his hands clasped together on the table.

“They wanted me to rewrite it entirely as to just merely imply that the character fell from grace. The reason being was that to fully recreate the scene, it would require an expensive amount of CGI,” Aziraphale waved his hands around to help illustrate his words, “It would’ve brought the budget for the last episode to be over by a thousand. So I did what any reasonable person would do with faced with a conundrum, I simply asked him. 

I said-err I mean-in the back of my mind, I said ‘Crowley, they want me to cut out the most impactful scene in the final two episodes. A scene that was we’ve built up towards since the first season. It would’ve been utterly unsatisfying otherwise if I were to alter the scene in any way! 

You know what his reply was? A dreadfully vulgar response that is much too rude for me to share in public with you kind folk.” Aziraphale helpfully explained with a gentle, dignified smile. 

“In other words he told them to bugger off,” Neil deadpanned with a smile which caused the two actors between him and Aziraphale to erupt in a fit of giggles.

Aziraphale swiftly looked at him with a mock scandalized tone, “Neil!” He looked at him in surprise before he joined in the sea of laughter that quickly rang through the air for a few seconds. 

(Neil – nor anyone else for that matter – will know that was precisely the nicer way of Crowley’s actual words were. It was – unknowingly - right on the money. A surprisingly good guess)

Aziraphale cleared his throat a few seconds later after he regained his composure. He pulled the little microphone stand closer, “Right well, happy to say once the show drops at the end of this month, you lovely fans will get the scene. This is in no small part thanks to Jennifer and Neil’s lovely wife Amanda Palmer for putting on two benefit concerts to help raise money.”

Thunderous applause filled the air just as Aziraphale finished. The panel continued on without any problems. He was proud of himself that he kept his mood joyously upbeat enough throughout the rest of the day. He was already in a good enough mood when he had arrived so that was good. He did not want to be emotionally charged to the point where he would have to leave the stage to calm down. That would just put a damper on the rest of the day.

On the way to the elevator after he made it back to the hotel however, Aziraphale began to feel the day’s toll. Not so much the physical side, but emotionally. They decided it would be a swell time to make an appearance. His vision had become too blurry and he rather not pass any sort of people while he looked like a straight up mess. All red shot eyes and wet cheeks in front of others, oh that won't do. 

Hence why he made a detour and sat down on a couch in the lobby. Thank whomever this area was empty save for the front desk and the occasional person. He imagined had if Crowley were alive and here in all of his tangible corporeal form then he wouldn’t feel silent tears. The times spent doing promotion rounds and interviews wouldn’t have a sort of muted haze lightly covered over his deposition. Just enough to not feel completely in the moment, but not enough to deter him from a good time. A small sort of funk one may say. 

It was that reason why he ordered room service most of the time, what’s the point of headed out to a restaurant if the one you loved isn’t there to enjoy life with you. 

Aziraphale decided to distract himself with his phone. He hoped a few minutes or so will be enough to calm down enough to face the world until he is in his room. Thank god he was headed back to England the next day. 

However, he suddenly felt the couch dip on the spot next to him. Someone had just sat down. It was enough to make him snap out of it and turn his head. He really didn’t want to be around other people right now, but he recognized the person. People he knew were the exception in times like this.

“Hey Aziraphale,” Neil casually greeted with a friendly smile. He had just arrived back at the hotel himself.

Aziraphale wiped his eyes before he greeted back, he automatically resigned to the fact that his face probably still looked all mildly blotched up, “Hello.”

“You’re alright?” Neil asked concerned.

“Hmm, I suppose alright enough. The panel earlier just dredged up old memories out of the blue,” He solemnly admitted. He gazed down at his lap as he twirled his fingers together, “Just, um, pertinacious emotions. Decided to crash down on me even though its been years since Crowley died.” Aziraphale melancholy explained. He still kept his gaze down as his eyes prickled once more.

Neil put a sympathetic hand on his back, “I can tell you it’s….it’s normal. Emotions are as fickle as the weather in the Midwest and the dreams we may have at night.”

“Right...” Aziraphale faced him, a wistful look in his eyes, “But one would think I would...I don’t know...not be so prone to break down as if it just happened last week.”

“Nope. Completely understandable. The pain of losing someone never goes away,” Neil signed wearily as he leaned back and removed his hand from Aziraphale’s back, “When you were talking about the inspiration behind some of the scenes earlier, I was reminded of my dear old friend.”

“Oh?”

“Me and Terry were going to write a sequel to the Doctor Who novel we did but he passed away before we got the chance. A cruel thing to happen since it was right after we were asked to write one.”

“The Return of the Mara?” Despite not being too familiar with show, he had chosen to check it out because Neil was one of his friends, “It was excellent, I marveled at your mastery over the art of prose. Frankly it...reminded me of Crowley’s.” Aziraphale complimented. A moment of contented silence passed, “You were one of his inspirations to try his hand at writing,” Aziraphale didn’t realize until a second later that a new stream of tears broke free. 

He immediately wiped them away as he felt his breath hitched up as a wet noise escaped his lips. Luckily it wasn’t too loud.

Neil felt both flattered and humbled by the revelations. He shook his head as if to dismiss it, “I daresay I thought he wrote some elements better than me,” Neil chuckled self deprecatingly.

Aziraphale shook his head and gave Neil a voice of confidence, “No no, you are both wonderful writers. You’re just as good as he is my dear.” He turned to give him his full attention.

“He knew his cars better than me for one thing,” Neil chuckled which then faded away into a small grin.

“Well, no one says you have to stop improving once you become good at something,” Aziraphale helpfully said with a friendly, warm smile. The kind a wise old man would give. 

Neil nodded in agreement then exhaled. Another several seconds passed as they both looked aimlessly elsewhere. Neil leaned back and looked up as he muttered out loud, “I second handedly resent Gabriel for boxing in an individual’s desire to creatively blossom and contorting him to nothing but a dying flower atop a windowsill in a house of what he deemed is ‘normal’.”

That brought his gaze back to Neil. That was certainly an apt way to put he thought. Another moment passed before he opened his mouth, “Anyone who heard the story does.”

“And to think he got away with it...I know he’s not the first one in history to be that despicable and never get caught but…” Neil paused, his voice dripped with bitterness and calm rage towards the situation, “As a writer it just...boils my blood! I mean, Crowley never even gotten the chance to publish his books. 

And you said once that this tosser burned his manuscript of his first novel right? Who the bloody hell does that!? Especially to a hopeful first time author! I can’t even begin to imagine the amount of extreme devastation he felt. I can’t bear it if I think about it too long.

To see his all his hard work and dreams go up in ash...it just makes me...” 

Aziraphale interjected, “Want to go back in time and punch him in the face?”

“Exactly!” Neil swiveled his head towards Aziraphale before he took a deep breath to calm down.

“I look forward for everyone to see the finale in that regard. Gabriel will finally get another dose of comeuppance,” Aziraphale proudly said. It had been a long time revealed that the series long antagonist was shamelessly inspired by Crowley’s abusive partner. 

Neil gave a subtle nod and the two fell into silence. A pregnant pause followed, “If your friend was with us, I believe he would be proud of what you’ve done for him as his representative on Earth.”

Aziraphale smiled. To him he knew Neil was, yet again, correct. But he can’t risk being seen as needing to be carted off to the nearest mental hospital, “I do rather believe he would be. He would also be very happy as well with how you acted as the Lord of Hell.”

“Thank you. I feel very honored to be part of all this Aziraphale,” Neil said with the most sincere expression smile he had, “My plans for tonight got canceled. Amanda had to fly out early for a music video shoot back home that got pushed up and our daughter went with her.”

“Oh I see, how is Toni by the way?” A good part of him was still over the moon that said daughter’s full name is Antonia Crowley Gaiman. Another way to stick it to the wanker Gabriel if one asked him.

“Looking forward to starting 3rd grade. She recently told me that if there is another Tony in the class than she’ll happily go by her middle name,” Neil shared with a smile as he faced the blond, “Anyways, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out and get something to eat.”

“It would be a nice distraction from everything.” Aziraphale got up at the same time Neil did.

“I reckon Terry and Crowley probably would agree and want us to not pass up good food,” He casually laughed as Aziraphale agreed with a smile.

“It would be such a shame to miss out on an opportunity to enjoy some very nice weather before going back to England. Its like Eden compared to the weather over there.”

By now Aziraphale felt his spirits had risen enough to take Neil up on his offer. Besides he had a pretty good feeling Crowley would kick his arse if he had done otherwise. 

  
  
  



End file.
